The present invention is directed toward a capacitive element and a related method. In particular, the present invention is related to a capacitor element including a pervoskite dielectric thin film, having a top electrode formed of a near noble metal, such as platinum or palladium, and a bottom electrode having a silicide or refractory metal oxide/refractory metal/refractory metal nitride/near noble metal multilayered structure. Preferably, the refractory metal nitride consists of large grains with significant amounts of oxygen being present at the grain boundaries and is formed by a heat treatment in an NH.sub.3 ambient. In addition, the refractory metal is selected from the group IVB or VB transition metals and the near noble metal is one of the group VIIIB transition metals. The bottom electrode in accordance with the present invention has improved diffusion barrier and electrical contact characteristics.